Conventional aircraft attitude indicator instruments display an artifical horizon which moves up or down as the aircraft pitches, and which also rotates clockwise or counterclockwise as the aircraft rolls. The artificial horizon display is used by the pilot for reference purposes when the true horizon is obscured by weather or darkness or when the pilot is otherwise flying under instrument flight rules (IFR). The artificial horizon line is driven by a gyroscope whose spin axis is oriented according to true gravity vertical. The artificial horizon is mechanically coupled to gyro roll and pitch gimbal supports to cause the artificial horizon to move correspondingly in roll and pitch as observed with reference to a fixed airframe symbol which is superimposed onto the display.